


snuggle

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s a dark and stormy night
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/icon challenge day 18 “a dark and stormy night “

It’s a rare Honolulu nights where rain lashes against the windows as a howling wind bends the trees. Dark clouds dash across the horizon and the air temperature is best described as cool. 

It’s Steve’s new favourite kind of weather. 

Because weather like this, criminals are likely to stay put at home. Which means he doesn’t have a crime to investigate and Noelani doesn’t have an autopsy to perform. Instead, they can shut out the world, snuggle under a blanket on his couch, watch a movie. 

Or they can snuggle in his bed and skip the movie. That’s fine too.


End file.
